Smallville: Broken Image
by charlie Edwards
Summary: This takes place in the Mirror Universe and sets up some of the characters I've created...will also be a crossover with Knight Rider: Broken Image
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission.)_

_Mirror-Krypton_: Ephraim Zod checked through the controls of his small shuttle. He knew Yar-El wouldn't have gone along with his plans, but He knew he had to get away. The Corrupt House of El had taken control of Krypton and were looking to kill anyone associating with the more peaceful House of Zod. He was born and bred a military commander but when his association with the House of Lor-Van and the very pretty Lara Lor-Van had begun her association with the House of El, He knew his time was up. His attempt at a military coup had failed and the ruling Council had ruled against him. Already his wife had been mercilessly killed at Yar-El's hands after Yar-El had brutally raped her in front of him. He had stolen a small shuttle that was making its way to Earth, a small planet in another galaxy. He programmed the auto controls on the ship and it blasted off. He moved to the _Journal_ program and the holo-matrix opened.

"This is Ephraim Zod and I have seen my family brutally murdered by a corrupt scientific family on my home planet of Krypton. Most of my friends have either been placed in _The Phantom Zone_ or were raped then killed. I'm the number 1 most wanted man on my home planet because all I wanted was peace for Krypton, but the ruling Council disbanded my military coding, so no Soldier among my platoon would obey me. I am headed for a small planet in a galaxy that according to my former friend Lara Lor-Van had discovered 5 years ago was teeming with humanoid life. I'm escaping the craziness and corruption of my people to seek a place knowing full well I will never be accepted among my people. I pray that none of my people find this planet and send someone there, because it will become just as corrupt. From what my sensors can tell the Earth year is 1945 and a regime similar to the one I am escaping has taken control of Earth, so I can never be found by this totalitarian form of Government I am electing to land in a country called Russia where the people live free. I hope to explore this world someday but right now I want to live at peace with everyone," Zod said. He then detected scout ships in pursuit.

"Computer, run _Gabriel_ program," Zod said and the holographic system came online.

"Major Zod, how can I assist," Spoke the voice of a British sounding male as a hologram of a young male appeared in the co-pilot seat beside him.

"Yar-El's forces are in pursuit. Avoid them until I can get the hyperdrive system online and the sleep chamber set up. I've got about 10 years until I get to this planet Earth and I don't want any pursuers," Ephraim said. The shuttles weapons systems came on line as the hyperdrive system was warming up. 3 of the pursuing ships exploded. 3 minutes later the hyperdrive system activated and the ship blasted toward Earth.

_Mirror-Earth, Petrograd, Russia, 1991:_ Vladimir Knight, a bright, young 43 year old young man originally from Chicago, Illinois smiled at his team that had recently uncovered pieces of an asteroid that had hit the Earth in the year 1945, shortly after the Germans had won World War II. He had fled the US, knowing that German Chancellor Adolph Hitler would be negotiating with the US leadership.

"Come on guys, let's get this thing open," He said in flawless Russian to the crane crew that was lowering the "asteroid" onto a truck.

"Comrade Knight, there are life signs coming from the asteroid," one of the crane crew said as his heartbeat scanner began registering life signs. Vladimir looked surprised.

"The Kremlin wanted this searched and scanned and now you're telling me there is a life sign?" Vladimir said to the crane operator in flawless Russian.

The crane operator nodded. The team began using shovels and picks to chip away and the layers of crust that had built up around the ship to make it look like an asteroid. He then saw the symbol of the home planet of Krypton on it and the family crest of the _House of Zod_.

"What kind of a being is it?" Alexander Putin, a friend of Vladimir's said walking up to see the asteroid.

"Not sure Comrade, but we will know soon enough," Vladimir said. They then saw underneath the glass a hatch that lead into the ship.

"Get it open, Comrade Dane! I want in to see the being that resides in that ship," Vladimir shouted to the crane operator.

"Comrade, we need to keep this quiet. If The Grand Chancellor hears about this He will use the United States to attack us. We've got to either awaken the being in there and somehow communicate with him and suggest to him to destroy this ship so the Grand Chancellor doesn't get it and abuse it," Alexander said.

"Regent Luthor from the United States will be here on Thursday of next week, so we need to hide everything we've found before He arrives," Vladimir said. Alexander said. The crane operator poked his head up out of the hatch.

"Sir, you have got to come look inside," The man said. Both Alexander and Vladimir looked at each other and they proceeded down the ladder and they saw the being behind a glass and a bed like platform lay a humanoid being. Attached to it was a console.

"What is it?" Vladimir asked to no one in particular. They then heard a voice.

"_Greetings, people of Earth. I am Gabriel, and you've entered Kryptonian ground. State your business, or be gone," _The Gabriel program said. Vladimir spoke.

"I am Vladimir Knight and you and who ever this being is has landed on the most corrupt planet in the Universe. Our world Leader will send one of his regents here next week. I'd like to speak to the being to convince him to destroy this ship. If our Grand Chancellor gets ahold of any of the alien technology he will use it to abuse the people of the world. If your Master knows what peace is, we need to talk with him. What's wrong with him," Vladimir said. The hologram stared at Ephraim the turned back to Vladimir.

"_We've been studying Earth for 1000 of your years, so the human concept of Peace is known to us but as with your planet, corruption set in and the powerful and corrupt House of El has sought to destroy their enemies_," The holographic image said.

"Then awaken your master," Vladimir said. The platform raised and they saw a humanoid looking being surrounded by a gas like substance.

"_What is your name human," _Gabriel asked. Vladimir raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Vladimir Knight. I originally came from the United Empire of America, and came to the USSR years ago when I was 10, because it was free, free from the corruption of Nazi Germany and its Chancellor," Vladimir said. Ephraim smiled at him. Hey then moved to a nearby console and it brought up a display of the planet Earth.

"How did you do that?" Alexander asked. Ephraim smiled.

"I tapped into a nearby satellite that the Americans as you call them had just launched in the year 1957. They called it Satellite one. One of our search ships found it, and tapped into it and we discovered a wide array of information not just about Earth, but about your solar System. In this atmosphere, my people are stronger, faster, and virtually indestructible. The Military branch lead by my family line hid this from the Governing Science Council. It's only a matter of time before The House of El sends an Emissary," Ephraim said. Vladimir frowned.

"How do we destroy your ship? The Grand Chancellor's US emissary, Lachlan Luthor will be coming to negotiate with The Kremlin about annexing St. Petersburg next Thursday. We have a few days to either hide it or destroy your ship," Alexander said.

"We take the power Crystal out of the drive system and the ship will disintegrate," Ephraim said.

"Good. But how do we incorporate you into our society," Alexander asked.

"It's simple, Alexander. I will submit to the Courts that my son who has been overseas. You must take my last name or else my people will discover your planet and destroy it," Vladimir said.

"Very well. Hence forth my name will no longer be Commander Ephraim Zod but will be Ephraim Knight. I was a wealthy commander on Krypton but my family squandered our family fortune and my family became a part of the Military clan but we were overruled by the Governing Council of Krypton. This world is very similar to my homeworld. It must not be this way. How can I change what I see," Ephraim asked. Alexander frowned.

'Set up a fund to bribe any honest Police officer to fight the corruption. We will also need to design a vehicle to aid anyone in this ongoing war against this corrupt government that has taken over half of the world," Vladimir said. Ephraim nodded…..

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Banner

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean and Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network &amp; DC comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC Studios and Universal Studios. The Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1986 CBS &amp; Marvel Comics. Tommy Oliver is ©1993-2015 Saban Brands)_

_Chapter 2: Banner_

_The Mirror Universe: Los Angeles, California: _Dr. David Banner paced back and forth in the luxurious mansion where he was the guest of Dr. Charles Graiman, who was the executive Director and President of _Knight Industries_ in another reality similar to the one that he was native to. This reality was similar to his but the gamma infection that he had done to himself years ago was more prone to trigger the transformation/metamorphosis into the creature that the news media had labeled _The Hulk_ that was wanted in connection with his "death" at a lab. A reporter had pursued him for years, but he had evaded the reporter. An experiment in trying to cure himself of the creature had lead him to this alternate reality. He had been made a promise by a man named Ephraim Knight who had revealed to him that Ephraim's real last name was Zod and that he was native to a planet called Krypton that was thousands of years ahead of Earth technologically speaking. Ephraim had chosen the last name Knight from his benefactor Vladimir Knight who had fled the _United Empire of America_ to Russia which had not fallen under the control of the UEA, but many more nations were coming under the military control of the Americas, but Russia had not. Ephraim had revealed to him a weapon called _The Dragon Sword_ and its mate weapon _The Dragon Dagger_ that would take him home. The weapons were Kryptonian in nature, which for this reality would spell the end of the world. David had agreed to take the weapons and a 3 year old boy named Tommy Oliver back home with him, provided Ephraim's "friend" Lionel Luthor who had some authority here could use the military to find the weapons. He stared at his doppelganger, also named David Banner who was seated comfortably on a sofa.

"Calm yourself, Doctor. The Regent and Commander Knight will be back with your weapons. Tell me something Dr. Banner? How did you inject yourself with the gamma rays? Our reality has so much pollution in the air that the sun rarely shines so bright," David said.

"It was a lab experiment that my assistant &amp; I were working on. We were trying to tap into some of the hidden strengths that we all have inside. I gave myself a gamma injection that I thought would help me save people. The gamma rays brought some biological changes to my body that triggers the metamorphosis whenever I am angry or frustrated. It also boosts my body's natural healing factor, while the creature is in control. I had been shot when I first changed and when I changed back to Banner the wound was healed in a day. All with the help of modern technology," Dr. Banner said sarcastically. The other Banner just smiled.

"Can I take a blood sample," He asked. Dr. Banner nodded half mindedly. David reached for a syringe and took a sample. They then heard the bell chime, which was a sign that Ephraim and the _Regent_ were done. David quickly took the syringe and put it into a cabinet. Dr. Banner smiled as Ephraim and Lionel Luthor walked in with the weapons.

"Dr. Banner, we have it!" Ephraim exclaimed excitedly. He handed the dragon dagger to Dr. Banner.

"So how do I do this?" He asked. Lionel then stared at the dagger.

"Tell Me Dr. Banner have you ever played a musical instrument?" Lionel asked. Dr. Banner nodded.

"A flute when I was a boy," He replied. Ephraim smiled.

"Treat this dagger as you would a flute. I found some sheet music that we can use to enable you to get home. There's just one problem, Dr. Banner," He said. Dr. Banner looked at him.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"The Dagger will sap some of the Gamma Rays that is tied to your body's metabolism and use some of it. It will not trigger the metamorphosis but it will create armor for you to travel back to your world. Once your home, the power that will fill you have to discharge. Reverse the notes that you will play and it will revert you to normal, but it will wipe your mind of the recent events or at least throw it into your subconscious so you won't have access to the memories of what happened to you while you were here," Ephraim said.

"So you're telling me I won't change into the creature, but into something else using my body's gamma discharges that happens when I become the creature. And I won't have any memories of the last few days," Dr. Banner said after a minute. Ephraim nodded. They then walked over to a wall that held different swords from all over the world.

"You own all of these?" Dr. Banner asked Lionel. The man nodded.

"I hold the title of Regent, which means I have authority over a tri-state area. I've been told by the Emperor that my powers could expand," Lionel said. They then heard Lionel's wife Larisa come down the stairs.

"Lionel, who are these people?" Larisa asked. Lionel smiled a small smile.

"This is my associate Ephraim Knight, Drs. David Banner and the boy is Tommy Oliver. We are looking to get rid of something very dangerous," he said. She smiled wickedly at Dr. Banner.

"I've heard so much about you, Dr. Banner. You are the one who came from another reality, so I have been told. What is life like where you're from," She questioned him. He stared at her body. She was physically fit, as if she was a boxer or a bodybuilder.

"You don't want to know Mrs. Luthor. Since I have a medical condition, I live on the run from authorities who think I am dead. You wouldn't know what that's like considering you and your family have power that I could only dream of," Dr. Banner said.

"Ah but power is just a means to an end, Dr. Banner. Our Dr. Banner has been searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths we all have. But not to cure it or discover it, but to use it to bring the world more under the control of our Emperor," Larisa said. Dr. Banner then glanced at the sheet music. He raised the _Dragon Flute_ to his lips and He started to play. He felt it. The first flow of power interacting with his own Gamma irradiated blood. Power filled him and formed around him and He stood dressed in a costume. He stared at himself.

"This is incredible!" Dr. Banner said. Regent Luthor smiled.

"I made notations in the sheet music that will take you and Tommy Oliver back home. Just play the notes as you see them with the notations included. It will enable the _Dragon Flute_ to carry you home," Lionel said. David then stared at the notes and began to play. Power once again swirled around him and Tommy Oliver and they were gone.

"What did you do?" Ephraim as a computer lit up.

"I placed a tracking device on the dagger so we could pinpoint where it arrives. Ephraim, we are living in a world polluted and damaged. In the interests of science we needed to find another world to call home. I realize Earth is not your native home, but we need to save ourselves," Lionel said. A screen then raised up and showed the coordinates through a multitude of parallel or alternate Earths.

"Our world is dying Ephraim and this I do in secret because I know our world government, _The Empire of America_ plans on either oppression or destroying those we conquer. I know of our plans to take over Great Britain, but several members of _The Ultra Conservative Party_ have petitioned the Emperor to block the taking over of Great Britain. One of my _Overseers _personally handed the notification to Emperor Obama. It's expected that He will not go along with Regent Chapman's idea," Lionel said. He then tapped a button on a nearby desk. A holographic image came up of a _LuthorCorp_ team loading parts from a 1971 Mustang into a _Knight Industries_ tractor-trailer.

"We had an agreement that if I aided you in helping Dr. Banner to get home I would provide whatever means you need to get _The KARR Program_ off the ground I would. You held up your end of the deal, so I am holding up mine. However, there is a catch. Apparently, Ambassador Stevens has submitted a preliminary look at your prototype to the Emperor. He sent me a message saying 4 months. Let's get you started on your prototype," Lionel said.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Warning From Krypton

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission.)_

Chapter 3: warning from Krypton

Dr. Graiman stared at the video screen that was built by Ephraim Knight, and now it was flashing a warning in a language Charles Graiman was unfamiliar with. The computer was programmed for three people, Ephraim, Charles and Lionel Luthor, the Regent for the region. He had just left the state/province of Kansas where he had a breakfast meeting with the Regent. He had also learned of the death of his boss Ephraim Knight by an assassin known as _The Infiltrator_ but the assassin was paid for by him, but the young woman was not authorized by him to kill Ephraim just to put the businessman back on track with _The KARR project_ which was lagging, but the woman's desires for sexual intimacy inadvertently killed the Kryptonian young man.

"Computer, translate the language to Earth English," he said. The computer's language switched from ancient Kryptonese to English. It was warning of another Kryptonian ship coming toward Earth in the Americas.

"What the hell," he said mostly to himself. He saw the trajectory and it was heading for the state of Kansas in a town called Smallville.

"Computer, who is aboard that ship? Download any data and translate it into English," Charles commanded. The Computer then waited a minute as a _LuthorCorp_ satellite and a _Knight Industries _turned to focus on the ship that was flying towards Earth. The two satellites shot a laser beam and the beams penetrated the ship's shields as if they weren't there.

"The being is a man from the _House of El._ His name is Mon-El and the planetary council of Krypton just discovered our world and sent Mon-El to rule Earth for Krypton. How do you stop him," the computer asked.

"He's just a man right?" Charles asked. The computer gave a negative response.

"He's a humanoid being, but when living in an atmosphere where a yellow sun is present, they absorb radiation from the sun that gives them Supernatural powers," the computer responded.

"Is there any way we can stop this Mon-El?" Charles asked. The computer gave a negative.

"What about the meteor fragments that fell to Earth when Ephraim Zod first came to Earth?" Charles asked.

"That would work, Dr. Graiman," spoke up a young Wilton Knight. Charles turned to the child genius. The computer the flashed a red light as a message came from the far reaches of Space.

"Computer give me a working interlinear translating from Ancient Kryptonese to English and then transmit this to the UEA headquarters in Washington DC," Wilton said. The computer began showing the Kryptonian language and the underneath it a word for word translation in English.

"So this I the enemy that Ephraim fled his home from?" Charles asked mostly to himself. The computer gave an affirmative.

"So how do I prevent this being from dominating our world," Charles asked. He then heard the voice of _The Regent_ behind him.

"Finish the prototype and arm it accordingly. We have a crystal from the ship that brought Ephraim to Earth. Install it into the vehicle's AI. That vehicle holds our redemption," Lionel said. Charles nodded and he motioned for Wilton.

"The boy helped with the design. He should be the one to install the crystal. Where is it?" Charles asked. Lionel nodded.

"It will be shipped within the hour, Charles," Lionel said and turned on his heel and left.

_To be continued…_


	4. Rebellion Rising

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Heroes &amp; Heroes Reborn is ©2006-20010;2015 NBC/Universal Studios and was created by Tim Kring)_

_Chapter 4: Rebellion Rising_

Wilton stared at the image on the TV of the Kryptonian who had been captured by UEA forces. The man had been a part of an invasion force but it was one man. It had been 10 years since the death of Wilton's father, Ephraim who was born on the planet Krypton but had spent the last 70 years on Earth prior to his death by a poison which both killed Ephraim and the Assassin who had not been authorized to kill him. Wilton was now 20 years old and _The KARR Project_ had been completed and Kryptonian weaponry had been installed in the vehicle but the UEA officials that had seen the test of the vehicle had dubbed the vehicle "Too safe" for their war against a Russian uprising. They were going to wage war against anyone who did not obey the Empire's commands, so Wilton and Charles were authorized to create another vehicle. KARR was a prototype so they began working on a newer vehicle, one that Charles Graiman had given a nasty profile for the newer vehicle.

"Come in," Wilton said as he heard a buzzer. He was in his private study reviewing the capture of the Kryptonian. A man came in.

"Mr. Knight, my name is Noah Bennett, and I represent a company that you are aware of known as _Primatech_. We were behind the capture of the Kryptonian. His name is Mon-El. The crystal you installed in your prototype was useful, so we adopted it. We have been instructed to kill the insurgent but it was brought to our attention by Dr. Graiman that you wanted facetime with this Kryptonian. He's in the lab," Noah said. Wilton nodded at the man and the two went to the lab where a young woman was beating the restrained alien humanoid.

"That's enough Molly," Noah said. She quit slapping the man.

"What is your name," Wilton asked. He gestured to another young woman to start the hidden video camera that was aimed right at the Kryptonian.

"Mon-El of Krypton. I am a part of the ruling class on my home planet. I was instructed to come to this planet and observe it. But your forces captured me right as my ship landed. What do you want from me?" Mon-El asked.

"we want to know what your planet wants from us," Wilton said quietly. Mon-El smiled wickedly.

"We want to rule you, rape your women and make you our slaves," he said. Wilton then kicked the man in the stomach sending the man out of the chair he was tied down to and down to the floor.

"Not a good answer, asshole. What did we do to you to make you want to be so aggressive," Wilton said as he bent down and picked up the man and put his forearm into the man's throat.

"Simple. You copied our government and our birthing chambers. We knew we could not allow this to happen," Mon-El said spitting out blood. Noah smiled wickedly.

"Oh but it did happen asshole, and now we are going to kill you but first we need information before we do that. How do we break the dimensional barrier? We sent an alternate Dr. David Banner back to his world along with one of our own, and we are curious how to break the barrier. We're running out of resources and our Emperor is looking for answers. Tell us how to do it!" Noah said.

"There is one among you who has the ability to break between dimensions. The girl is a slave. We know of her. She is immortal &amp; Eternal. She was born a Christian 400 years ago but was given Eternal Life by the God she serves. You can create a machine to break open the dimensional barrier, but only she can go through," Mon-El said.

"Why can't we go through," Wilton asked. Mon-El smirked.

"As I said, she is Eternal. She won't age. The dimensional barrier would rip you humans apart. Kryptonians and Eternals as this slave was called are the only ones who can safely cross over. For millennia the Eternals were a family given the same Eternal life humanity was supposed to inherit from God according to your Biblical account, but you rebelled. Now a rebellion is rising, and it started with the slave you know of as Hannah Melvin and her twin sister Heather. Find these two and you will cut off the rebellion. This rebellion is what has been giving your Empire trouble hasn't it. It started with these two and will end with these two. Kill them and you kill it's two biggest leaders," Mon-El said with a wicked smile.

"What would you know of our issues with a local rebellion, Kryptonian?" Noah asked.

"Oh we've known about the Eternals. One of them lived among us till we tortured him for information about his people. We couldn't kill him, but we discovered the planet where they came from and we monitored your Earth until we discovered the model of your governments was like ours and that the UEA and China had copied our Birthing chambers. I was sent to conquer Earth for the Kryptonian ruling Council, but former Major Zod got here first before we could. He wanted to change your world, your government to not become like ours. He claimed there was a virus he called _The Darkness_ that infected the universe. But my nephew a younger male on the ruling Council named Jor-El disputed his findings despite the fact that some of the ruling council were swayed by Ephraim's evidence. He fled because a bounty was placed on his head. His wife had just been raped and then murdered. His whole fortune confiscated, the rest of his family was killed by the Military Class whom he had called brothers. He also brought a message to Hannah Melvin.," Mon-El said. They then heard a female voice.

"I never got a message," Hannah said walking in. Mon-El stared at the young looking woman with a look of fear mixed with fear.

"Did he take a blood sample, Hannah?" Wilton asked. She nodded.

"It's in your genome then human. Did you get drugged?" Mon-El asked. She nodded again.

"The Kryptonian DNA was mixed with your already Eternal DNA Matrix which made you even more difficult to kill," Mon-El said matter of factly.

"roll up your sleeve Hannah," Noah asked. He then drew a blood sample. He then threw the blood sample through a DNA analyzer.

"There is a different DNA mix in her blood stream. The stream is of alien origin but the rest is from Earth. Her DNA matches that of our human DNA but with some slight differences. She has a high metabolism rate which means she heals quite quickly and her skin is tougher and stronger than ours is. She can't easily bruise and it seems she can live a lot longer," Noah said looking through an electron microscope.

"Inform Regent Luthor we have a test subject," Wilton finally said. Noah nodded and got on a telephone. He spoke a few words then gestured to the Kryptonian.

"What about him, Mr. Knight," Noah asked. Wilton shrugged.

"Kill him. We'll learn everything we can from his dead remains. Have the slave shipped back to Smallville? We also need to find her sister Heather. Kill one and the rebellion will die," Wilton said. Hannah stared at him with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Why you heartless pig. Didn't you learn anything from your father? Didn't he teach you anything about making a difference?" She said as handcuffs were placed on her hands. She was then pushed down to the floor by Molly Walker.

"Take her to the interrogation room, Miss Walker," Noah said. Wilton frowned at him.

"that was unnecessary, Mr. Bennett. Do we really need to hold her like this?" Wilton asked. He then looked at his computer. His computer started flashing.

"what is that?" Noah asked pointing to the flashing red screen.

"_Knight Industries_ began scanning the galaxy when we found meteorites back in the '20's and we created a program algorithm to search for any advanced technology. The Meteorites did not match any known fragments from this galaxy. When we developed our first computer, I built and designed the algorithm to locate any matches. The computer was programmed to warn me of any matches. Apparently it has. There is a lone ship flying toward Earth. Its structure matches the Meteorite fragments _LuthorCorp_ have sealed in a lead container," Wilton said.

"Should we warn Regent Luthor and Dr. Graiman," Noah asked staring at the complex equations now appearing on the computer monitor.

"Yes, let them know we have another visitor," Wilton said.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Heroes &amp; Heroes Reborn is ©2006-20010; 2015 NBC/Universal Studios and was created by Tim Kring. The Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982NBC/Universal Studios)_

_Rebellion Rising Part 2_

_Lionel stared at the warning his own computers had warned him of. His father Lachlan had warned him of a meteor shower and of a cave that had been left as a warning of the coming of an "Ultraman" from another planet that would rule over the Earth. Now while his technicians were re-creating KARR, he was scanning the skies like Wilton had done. He had known Ephraim Knight and had learned of the Kryptonians different abilities that would make them appear to be a god among men. Lionel had commandeered the birthing chambers, and the Kryptonian/Human hybrid had been placed in one. The Hybrid was female, but was having medical issues. _

_ "How is the girl," Lionel said as one of his technicians walked passed. The woman, Dr. Claudia Walters smiled at Lionel. _

_ "She's in birthing chamber 2. Since she's both Kryptonian and human, she's having problems breathing our atmosphere, but we are adjusting her DNA matrix," Dr. Walters said. __Lionel nodded. He switched on a monitor that showed the baby girl's DNA Matrix. _

_ "Her skin has a much tougher density than ours does, and has an unusual resistance to the elements," Lionel said. Dr. Walters nodded and took notes. They then heard an alarm. Then foot Soldiers entered. _

_ "Lionel Luthor, you are commanded by Emperor Obama to return the child to her father," one Soldier commanded pointing his rifle at the man. _

_ "I am a Regent! How dare you invade my home. Where are your search warrants?" Lionel demanded. In walked Dr. David Banner, the one native to this reality. _

_ "I don't need search warrants, Regent Luthor. I have authorization to return this Hybrid to Wilton Knight by decree of the Emperor himself," Dr. Banner said. _

_ "I will kill you, Banner. How dare you do this! Haven't I paid you well?" Lionel said. Banner stared at him, his eyes flashed white then brown. _

_ "Regent Luthor, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, so back off," David said. He motioned for one of the soldiers to remove the child from the birthing chamber. The soldier grabbed the infant child. In walked a young man who was oblivious to what was going on. _

_ "Jimmy, what's going on?" Lionel asked the young hacker. Jimmy Olsen stared at his boss._

_ "Regent, we've found a way to break through the dimensional barrier," Jimmy said. Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow. _

_ "I thought there wasn't a way to track my doppelganger back to his native reality," David said. _

_ "Remember, Dr. Banner when he came over had a Gamma infection due to his exposure to Gamma__ rays. The Dragon Dagger enabled us a way to follow the infection back to his home reality," Jimmy said. The three men went into an adjoining lab. Jimmy sat down at one of the computers and pointed to the spike of Gamma radiation which was pinpointed back to a reality similar to theirs. _

_ "So you found a portal?" Lionel asked. Jimmy nodded. _

_ "Yes and we sent a drone through but the energy waves ripped it apart. We were able to get information on this alternate reality that was downloaded and sent back before the drone was destroyed. This "America" is similar to ours but it calls itself __The United States of America__ which was roughly founded around the same time ours was. Only difference is the government is founded on principles of democracy that our British empire is based on here. The closest thing to an Empire this reality had was the China and Russia," Jimmy said. Regent Luthor stared at him. _

_ "Well done, Jimmy! Well done!" He said with a twisted smile on his face. _

_ "What do we do now," Jimmy asked as he stared at the new data that was still being processed by the computers. _

_ "We have to find a way to send someone or something across the dimensional vortex that can survive so we can find a way to stop the issues raving our world," Lionel finally said. _

_ "Begin Search pattern Omega," He said. _

_ Meanwhile in another chamber a Newly constructed prototype waited to be programmed…._

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Hannah Part 1

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 6: Hannah part 1_

Hannah stared at the cave in wonder. The cave was discovered by an Indian tribe known as the Kawatche and the cave held ancient writings about _The Last Son of Krypton _but also about her as well. She stared at the image of what appeared to be a girl and behind her was a circle. She had studied this ancient Indian prophecy. She removed from her backpack she had brought with her the Videophone Lionel Luthor had told her to bring. She knew she couldn't get back to her reality. She then I putted the _LuthorCorp _code as she was instructed to do but all she got was static. She then tried to change the frequency but again all she got was static. She stared at the phone in utter disgust. She was now truly alone and without a home. She remembered the first time she was in this cave.

_The Kawatche Caves, The Mirror Universe: Hannah Melvin, was at the time 15 and living in Smallville with friends at the time. The year was 1945 and the Germans had just taken over America and her people were either being captured or would be killed. Or at least an attempt at terminating anything that wasn't German. The Melvin family was targeted for being peaceful people, but no matter how many times they were killed they kept coming back to life. Then in 1947 a ship landed in Smallville, and a lone being brought with him a meteor shower. The Germans had made bullets out of the Kryptonite fragments and had shot and had killed Hannah &amp; Heather Melvin's parents with the new bullets. They had escaped but Heather Melvin had died due to exposure to the radiation_. _She at the time, cried at the loss of her sister, and had begun to pray for the corrupted government. The UEA had broken ties with the German Confederacy around the year 1972, when Spies from the Russian Constitutional group had broken into the Watergate Department of the White House and turned over information to the UEA's enemies, but the information was so damning that the Emperor resigned her position. Hannah had not had a hand in that event but her sister did under an assumed name. _

Hannah rose from her knees and gave thanks that she was now free. She started to walk out of the caves when she saw a woman.

"Hannah!" the woman said. Hannah looked at the woman again. It was her sister Heather, who was believed to be dead. The two women embraced.

"How did you escape?" Hannah asked. Heather gestured to the two men in wheelchairs.

"These two brilliant scientists helped me escape our reality at the last minute. May I introduce Dr. Harrison Wells and Dr. Virgil Swann," Heather said. The two men looked at her.

"We are not a part of the rebellion that your people started, Ms. Melvin," Dr. Wells said. Dr. Swann spoke up next.

"But we are fascinated by what you are. You're a key to our own past and future," He said. Both scientists nodded to each other.

"What's the date?" Hannah wanted to know as her watch was off by about 4 years. In _The Mirror Universe _the year was 1985 when she left.

"October 27th, 1989," Heather said. It was a full 2 days before Jor-El's ship carrying his child Kal-El was on his way to Earth. Hannah stared at her sister.

"We need to get to the Kent farm quickly," Hannah said. They all then heard a new voice. A female voice.

"Maybe I can help," said the voice of Tess Mercer. Hannah and Heather, Dr. Swann and Dr. Wells turned to see the other woman.

"Lutessa Luthor," Heather said with sound of disapproval in her voice. Tess shook her head.

"I may be the daughter of Lionel Luthor, but I am no longer his slave. You guys want to meet Jonathan &amp; Martha Kent? I can bring you to them," Tess said. Hannah and Heather walked out and felt the cool evening air.

"You gentlemen want to come along?" Heather asked. Both scientists shook their head.

"We plan on researching the Meteor shower as it comes. My duplicate has been killed, so I will take his place and watch over Kal-El and make sure he doesn't turn into the Monster Lionel makes him become in our native reality," Dr. Swann said. Dr. Wells as well nodded.

"I need to go to Starling City. My duplicate has just been taken over by the _Reverse Flash_ so I will help Mr. Allen with his newly discovered powers from secret," Harrison said. Heather then stared at the Mustang.

"Nice ride," She said. She then stared in shock as the vehicle spoke.

"_Thank You, Miss Melvin, although I am surprised you are alive, considering according to the UEA data you are supposed to be dead,"_ KARR said with a sound of surprise in the vehicle's Voice Modulator. Hannah, Heather and Tess were surprised at how much the AI knew about them.

"How far are we from the Kent farm," Hannah asked. The car then shot out a holographic image of Smallville as it was from their home reality. The AI then overlaid a map of this very similar reality, and the map showed them that they weren't that far away from the Kent farm.

"Let's Go!" Hannah said as she climbed into the driver's seat. She stared at the digital dashboard. She then saw the orb on one part of it.

"What is this?" She asked. She then heard a voice come through the vehicle's speakers.

"_I Am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, created by Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor and I am the property of Knight Industries. You were not designated as my driver, Miss Melvin,"_ KARR said. Tess nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat next to Hannah.

"Forgive him, He's a little feisty," She said. "KARR, Transfer command codes to Hannah Melvin. Command code is Knight 7328," Tess said using a voice command code that the vehicle should respond to. The Car's dash blinked on then off then came back up.

"_Voice Command override accepted. We must get to the Kent farm or the field where the ship will land,"_ KARR said, with a sense of impatience in the AI's artificial voice. Hannah then stepped onto the gas pedal and they were off….

_The Mirror Universe, Metropolis, Kansas:_ Regent Lionel Luthor slammed his fist down in frustration as he discovered the radio he had given Hannah Melvin did not work.

"how long until we can get any type of link to Hannah?" Lionel screamed at his closest advisor.

"_Not sure Regent_ but we'll begin looking into it," Tom said. "And what of the meteor shower that was predicted to hit Smallville?" He asked. Samantha Wells, sister to Dr. Harrison Wells spoke up. "It's on its way as the cave wall predicted, Regent," She said quietly. He looked at her. A _LuthorCorp_ satellite was adjusted and detected the Kryptonian ship on its way. But then it detected temporal and alternate portal energy opening.

"What's going on?" Lionel asked. Samantha looked in horror. "Regent, the ship is headed to the other universe that his doppelganger is from," She said. He stared in horror at the High Definition transmission as the Kryptonian ship vanished, left to another universe that was similar.

"Oh God," He whispered….

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Hannah Part II

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 7: Hannah Part II

_Our Universe:_ Hannah Melvin, Tess Mercer, Hannah's sister Heather stared as two separate meteor showers were coming to Smallville, Kansas at the same time.

"What's going on?" Heather asked as all 3 of them climbed out of the vehicle. Tess spoke.

"Kal-El from our reality has come here and the two Kryptonians must grow up. We've got to protect the one from this reality from meeting the one from ours. There is only one being who can stop Ultraman and that is Davis Bloome, Doomsday from this reality, the Son of General Zod," Tess said. She smiled sadly.

"What about Trinity Jean Knight?" Hannah said. She then removed her camera phone and produced a picture of the Kawatche caves taken from her side. It showed the image of a woman's face which was bathed in both light and darkness and scribbled in ancient Kryptonese was the name _Trinity Jean Knight_ on the light side and on the dark side was written the name _Trinity Marie Knight_.

"She will be born in two days. Hannah, you must travel to California and meet with Jor-El of Krypton. Take the other version of KARR that is being finished here in Smallville but will be shipped back to Los Angeles for programming by Wilton Knight. The other version of me will be at the programming site. Whatever you do allow the other me to miss program the vehicle. Its transformation protocol hasn't been set yet, but his offensive weaponry is set. Do not reveal us to the other KARR of this reality. We will try to intercept Kal-El our reality and place him with a suitable family. The Regent will send his strike force to retrieve our Kal-El so we must protect _Ultraman _at all costs while he is still a child. Both children must be protected at all costs," Tess said. She then turned to Heather Melvin and motioned for the girl to climb back into the black mustang.

"KARR, can you duplicate a Knight Industries tech badge for Hannah?" Heather asked. The car spoke with annoyance in his voice.

"_I would need to capture an image of a Knight Industries employee with his badge so I can scan it," _KARR said. Hannah climbed into the prototype and smiled.

"A mile away from _LuthorCorp _is a _Knight Industries _lab where KARR should be nearly complete. We can scan one. Heather you can help by hacking into _LuthorCorp's _satellite system and learn where Ultraman's ship is coming in from," Hannah said. She pressed the _Pursuit _button they were off.

_30 Minutes Later-Knight Industries, _Hannah drove up and saw the techs, and stared in wonder at the building at how clean and new it looked compared to the version of her reality where the same facility was dirty and the building looked more bombed-out than anything. She than glanced down and saw a keyboard lower down for Heather.

"_Hack into one of the security cameras so I can get a view of the lab where this this false KARR is," _KARR said. Hannah frowned at the AI's comment. "KARR, it's not a fake or false one. It's unique to this reality, but you and he are essentially the same person, just programmed differently that's all," she rebuked the AI.

"_I'm sorry for my comment, but we must continue as planned," _KARR said after a minute. The vehicle began scanning the building for someone with a high security clearance badge. He found one and the vehicle began scanning the badge and then out of a card reader built into the car came a _Knight Industries _tech badge with a clip which Hannah saw had her name and a picture of her on it. Heather then began typing in computer access codes which were _LuthorCorp _codes.

Deep in space, a _LuthorCorp _satellite shifted position and a laser beam lightly scanned the incoming Kryptonian ship that was coming in from the East. The beam lightly scanned the small baby. The beam then retreated from the ship and its sole occupant.

"Ultraman is coming in from the East which means he'll hit _Smallville Elementary School _which is currently closed for renovation," Tess said. Heather stared in the back seat at the young woman.

"What will the residents of Smallville think it is?" Heather asked. Hannah smiled. "They could think it's fallout from the original Kal-El's meteor strike," She suggested. She then saw an earwig and inserted it into her ear.

"Thank God this car is advanced compared to this reality's version," Hannah said. She climbed out of the vehicle and moved into the lab and walked to the gigantic lab where this reality's version of KARR was complete. She stared at the Firebird Trans Am. She walked around the vehicle and knelt down and stared at the red sensor scanner in front of the vehicle.

"Guys it's a different car. How do I gain access to the car's AI?" Hannah said. She then heard a voice behind her.

"You don't. Who are you?" Spoke the voice of an old man. Hannah turned and saw Wilton Knight. She remembered meeting her own reality's version of him, but Wilton Ronald Knight was younger than this one.

"Mr. Knight, you don't know me, but I need to borrow this car. There is a child's life at stake and your world is at stake," Hannah said. She then removed the video phone from her pocket.

"I come from someplace similar to this place but it's very much a different place. Your world is about to be hit by a meteor shower. But in that tragedy will come something that will give this world something that it so desperately needs," Hannah said. Wilton then looked in shock at the image that was emblazed on the little monitor screen. The House Of El, symbol.

"I've seen this image before. My wife Elizabeth mentioned to me seeing it in a cave here in town. I moved operations to my Smallville location due to my wanting to both complete this prototype and see this cave as well. My doctors have given me 3 months to live. I will also need a pilot for this vehicle as well," Wilton said.

"How long was that?" Hannah asked. He shook his head. "A year ago. She said she had to help someone she found. A drifter she said," Wilton said.

"She not only helped him, she's pregnant with his child. But this daughter is not ordinary. She was born with the DNA of that drifter, who was born of a planet called Krypton. There's a ship coming in the eastern sky that will be born a man who is gifted with powers just like Elizabeth's daughter. But coming from the west is another being gifted with powers as well. He will give this planet something it so desperately needs, which is hope. Do you have friends that can take the duplicate of this child of hope?" Hannah asked."I have some friends from San Diego who are currently in Dallas visiting friends. I can call them to come here to take this alternate child," Wilton said. Hannah shook her head. "Send in a team of _Knight Industries _security forces. _LuthorCorp _has a team sent to _shuster field_ to look for something attached to this reality's version of the ship. The other ship will land near _Smallville Elementary school. _Your business associate Lionel Luthor already has a team on its way. I need to borrow KARR to go to Los Angeles to talk with Elizabeth about her decision," Hannah said. Wilton looked in surprise at her knowledge of KARR.

"How do you know of what I'm doing?" He asked. "There's a vehicle parked outside which is a prototype which was designed by a Wilton Knight from another reality. This version is more advanced than yours. My version of America is more militarized than your own. I also need to find Jor-El of Krypton," Hannah said. Wilton Knight leaned heavily on his cane and smiled. "Do it," he finally said. She reached for the driver's side door and it opened. She stared at the darkened digital dashboard and she pressed the power button and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree.

_. "I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, or KARR if you prefer. I am the prototype of the car of the future," _KARR said for the first time.

_. "_I'm Hannah Melvin and we are going to Los Angeles to find two different people. Can you plot me the fastest route to LA?" Hannah asked. The Car responded with an affirmative answer and the vehicle bolted toward the garage door and began driving.

_. _"_What are we scanning for?" _KARR asked as they were flying west. " A DNA match that doesn't match humanity," Hannah said. KARR then scanned her DNA. "_You don't match the rest of humanity. Why not?" _KARR asked. She smiled.

"I'm unique but very human," she said as she then pressed the _pursuit mode _button and the vehicle was very quickly doing 200 miles an hour.

"How soon till we reach LA?" She asked. KARR then responded. "_At our current speed 24 hours," _he said.

"First on our agenda is to find Jor-El then Elizabeth Knight. There's a child's life at stake," Hannah said with determination on her face and in her voice….

_To Be Continued…._


	8. Jor-El Warns The Kents

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 8: Jor-El Warns the Kents_

_**Smallville, Kansas, Our Universe:**__ Jor-El looked at the Church in the town and remembered it from 1962. The town hadn't changed much except for The __LuthorCorp__ plant that had replaced the farm that had been in the Ross family for generations but the family had recently sold it to Lionel Luthor, a businessman. Jor-El walked into the church and saw the congregation beginning to leave. He only had a day before the __Meteor Shower __that would bring his son whom his niece Kara Zor-El had named. He remembered a week ago holding his newborn baby in his arms, and had come up with the plan to travel back to Earth to warn this planet of what was to come. He then noticed the young farmer and his wife sitting close to where the Pastor was speaking from. He recognized the Bible as he was given one by Hyrum Kent to take home to Krypton years ago. He approached and sat near the Kents. The preacher glanced at the man. "Young man, come up here for a moment, and share what's on your heart," the preacher said, recognizing the Kryptonian symbol that was around his neck. _

_ "I've come to bring you a warning and hope. I have traveled far to warn you of a coming meteor shower that will bring devastation to this community but also hope. The New Testament tells of a virgin birth of a man called Jesus and his message of peace with God. This meteor shower will also bring a being with incredible gifts that will inspire your people much in the way Jesus did. You will not know him now but you will," Jor-El said. He then nodded slightly to Jonathan &amp; Martha Kent._

_ "Who are you, Mister?" Martha asked. Jor-El smiled. "Take me to your farm," he said. They walked to the truck. _

_The Kent farm__. Jonathan nodded to the stranger to sit on the couch. _

_ " Who are You?" He asked. Jor-El smiled at them. _

_ "I am from a planet far from your galaxy, a bright jewel in a dark universe. A planet called Krypton. My name would be unusual to you so I adopted the Terran name Joe. I came forward in time to warn you of what is to come, but what will come out of that tragedy will be a human looking child, my child. His birth name is Kal-El and he will be __The Last Son Of Krypton__. This galaxy will grant him incredible powers and gifts. My planet's government had been studying Earth for some time. My wife and I decided you would be the ones to take care of my son," Jor-El said. _

_ "What will happen to your home?" Martha asked. Jor-El smiled sadly. _

_ "Two families have been engulfed in a civil war for what you call centuries. My planet will not survive so my wife Lara and I decided to send our son here to Earth" Jor-El said. Jonathan put his hand on the man's shoulder. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said. Jor-El smiled. "Go to __Shuster Field __and you will find a ship with a child in it. The child will be 3 or 4 human years of age. Raise him to be a man of honor," He continued. _

_ Jonathan smiled. "Let's stop by Nell's flower shop before we go find this ship," He said. Jor-El walked out of the farmhouse to see Hannah Melvin and KARR waiting for him. _

_ "What about the alternate reality version of Kal-El?" Hannah asked. He pulled the sleeve back on his outer robe and revealed the holographic emitter and it shone out and revealed the __Mirror-__ship that his great-grandfather had started a decade and had been called __The Ark__ and the strike force that was approaching the Aiken craft wore military jumpsuits that had the __LuthorCorp __logo patches on the shoulders and part of the chest. The men and women carried military grade machine guns. _

_ "Jor-El they are going after the Mirror duplicate of your son. You must stop them," Hannah warned. _

_ "How do I do that?" The Kryptonian asked. The __Eternal __smiled at him. "Fly, Jor-El," she said simply. He crouched down and he leaped into the air…._

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Smallville: Broken Image_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network &amp; DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 Universal Studios &amp; NBC. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission. Knight Rider is ©1982-1985; 2008 NBC/Universal Studios the Incredible Hulk is ©1977-1982 Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 9: Jor-El finds Ultraman_

_Smallville, Kansas, Our Universe:_ Jor-El landed in a crater that had been created by a Ship from another Krypton from another reality, a more sinister reality. He stared at the ship that bore in the Kryptonian language the title _The Warship_. He shook his head in disbelief at the title. He had given the ship that bore his own son, now 3 years old the title of _The Ark_ keeping more in line with the Biblical account of Noah's Ark. He touched the hand reader that was near where the octagonal disk was and the ship spoke in the ancient Kryptonian language _"Identity confirmed"._

"Thank You Gabriel," Jor-El said lifting the baby out of the ship.

"Commander, now what?" Spoke the female soldier as the team of 25 arrived.

"Bring the child to Edwin Knight. He and his wife will take care of the child," Jor-El said.

"But Edwin serves on the President's cabinet. Aren't you afraid Lionel will find the child?" Amanda Knox, the female soldier asked.

"Putting Kal-El in such a high profile family will keep Lionel Luthor away. When the child is old enough he will be sent back through the dimensional barrier back to his own Earth to put things right," Jor-El said. Amanda nodded in submission to her Commander and her team surrounded her and the baby Kal-El as they were headed to a private _Knight Industries _jet that would take them to Washington DC. He then removed a Crystal from the ship and then once again launched himself into the air.

_The North Pole: our universe: _Jor-El landed in the soft snow and then threw the crystal into the snow. Tremors began to felt in the region and ice crystals rose out of the ground. He walked into the massive Kryptonian building and he moved to a central console comprised of multi-colored crystals. He then began to touch a coded sequence in and on a holographic display showed a cave. But it was not in this universe but the one the baby he just rescued from _LuthorCorp _forces. It was a cave belonging to a hero branded a criminal by the _United Empire of America. _The man's name was Bruce Wayne but his costumed identity was _Owlman._

"Bruce, it's done. Your operatives can take the boy when he's 17. He'll grow up to give both your Earth and Krypton a fighting chance," Jor-El said.

Bruce frowned. "What about your reality? Wouldn't Kal-El do more in your reality than mine?" Jor-El shook his head.

"My Son is here and he will be a light to this dark and depraved world. This reality can't stand to have two Kal-Els in the same place. One of them will be sent back," Jor-El said.

"Fair warning, Kryptonian. My reality sent an _Eternal _to your reality to kill your son and the being our Kryptonian tablets call _the Hybrid_. Both must be protected at all cost or else your world will suffer," Bruce said.

"We have another issue. I've tracked residue on my ship that appears to be the son of my arch rival General Zod. His son was created using Kryptonian technology to blend in as an infiltrator and was designed to do one thing and that is kill my son. Did this reality's Dr. Banner make it back to this one?" Jor-El asked. Bruce nodded.

"He brought over a boy named Tommy Oliver using a Kryptonian weapon. They arrived in New Orleans. Your Dr. Banner took a gamma injection which when his rage mounts up he becomes a creature of incredible strength. You should be able to track his gamma infection using a modified scanner _Wayne Enterprises _created years ago. You can track sunspot activities with it. It can also be programmed to scan for Gamma emissions that your David Banner's body emits. Find Dr. Banner and he'll help you track down this _doomsday _that was prophesied about on Krypton," Bruce said.

"How do you know about that?" Jor-El wanted to know. Bruce smiled.

"I've seen the cave and the messages your people left as both a promise and a warning," Bruce said.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
